


Quirks

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, IPRE, Pre-campain, it's just snipbits, things about fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: Quirks are what make us human, in their own way it makes Barry and Lup fall in love with one another all over again.





	Quirks

Lup has a slight speech impediment. It stops her mid sentence when she can’t say something right forcing her to stop and lay the scentace out in her mind before rolling words on her tongue then starting again. It causes her to get frustrated and she’s silent for a few minutes or abandons the conversation entirely in other cases. Most of the crew on the StarBlaster joke it’s the only way to shut her up. 

    When she tries to talk to Barry it’s always during their time alone. Mostly when she has to say convey her direct knowledge of the light or to fix something Barry misunderstood.She tried talking but then after a few more tries she just shut up and put her hands down, lips pressed tight in frustration as she looked down at her papers. He would always sigh before getting up from wherever he was at the office and pull her closer to him. Within his arms Lup would find comfort, leaning into him as she hummed softly causing him to hum along to her broken tune. Within a few minutes she’s re-telling him how she feels, this times with no stutters or inflections.

    On a few rare moments she stuttered when she’s being affectionate with him and  as she presses her lips shut or sticks out her tongue Barry is sure to chase her frustration with his lips, causing her to chuckle and open up enough to finish her sentences. She knows at this point even if she were to confuse her words he could decipher it as well as Taako.

\-----

Barry has a limp, it’s slightly visible only when he runs. When she asked about it he said it was from when he fell as a kid on his farm never hindered him before and It hasn't now. He only shows it while walking when it’s slightly damp outside. He doesn’t move much then.

    When running from the hunger he moves just as fast a Merle sometimes and they have to make sure he has to be helped into the ship. Just after Merle. People would argue that he was an asset so he’d stay on the ship most cycles, only allowed out when necessary. If he was allowed out Magnus or Lup had to guard him in order to make sure he’d get back in times of danger.

    After about three cycles Lup found the Pace between running back to Taako and making sure he was safe before going back to protect Barry. As always she was a fiery wall that would allow him enough time and passage to get into the ship if they still had enough time to get back. If anything she was always there to support him no matter what.

\--- 

    Lup’s fingers are charred and littered with burn scars from her early teachings. After being a self-taught evocation wizard for so long she collected a ton of scars that run along the length of her arm. Often she'd get told she’d be a good thief because no one could trace her fingerprints because she didn’t have any but a few of the people she flirted with her would tell her that her fingers were rough and weird. She’d hide her blemishes when they’d go out or be showed off. She thinks it’s the worst part of her and Taako can do nothing to fix it.

    As soon as she’s placed on the Starblaster she rips off er gloves and allows her blemishes to show proudly for once in her life. Magnus thinks it’s cool and immediately wants to feel the contrast against his fingers. She allows it with Taako standing defensively behind her as he runs his fingers over and giggles delightfully as he feels a difference. About twenty five cycles later Barry learns to adjust to a different feel of her fingers against his. It wasn’t unwelcome to feel her run her hands over his shoulders or wrap her fingers around his, it was just different.

    Now it was a think Barry craved, to feel her rough fingers go over his shoulder and her whisping soft things as she traced letters into his exposed skin, telling him something he cannot decipher. At night he’d kiss the those fingers only to see her life and smiled genuinely happy at his actions.

\---

    Barry sticks his tongue out as he works, it was a Bluejeans trate that was passed down from his grandfather is what he would claim and no one argued otherwise. But as he was looking through lucretia's reports or running math with Lup it would stick out slightly. Taako would laugh at him and Magnus barely saw it unless Barry was somehow helping him build something. But he would laugh as well but chide him as he tried to hide it from him.

    Lup always found it od when she asked him to help with math and his tongue stuck out. She’d call him a cat and he’d blush before hiding his face. She’d of course she’d chase him back laughing and calling him cute causing him to blush more. Only one time did she catch him off guard while he was working. His tongue was out and his head was tilted just right so she could lean in an nip at his tongue slightly. He jumped back, frightened, and she only chuckled before sticking her tongue out at him. He’d chuckle back and get up from his chair chasing after her trying to wrap his arm around her waist in order to get at her in just the right spots to make her cry out and laugh.

\---

    Lup was afraid of lightning. It was a hard concept for most to wrap their minds around but when the first storm hit the Starblaster and Taako went running everyone felt inclined to follow him. Merle was jabbing at Taako for being scared of lightning when he was a wizard while Davenport elbowed him in the side as they reached the Starblaster. When they all saw Lup in a corner trying to be consoled by Lucretia they all shut up quickly. 

    Both Barry and Taako made a move for her but Taako beat him to it, moving her just enough to cling to her brother tightly as another flash hit. He was going to walk her back to the room quietly but as Lup saw Barry she reached out for him just enough to impede Taako and allow him to enter with him. As soon as the door closed behind them Taako transferred Up into Barry’s arms and set up some spells while Barry moved to place her on the bed, gathering more blankets and pillows as he went. As soon as he laid down Taako was sitting besides them pulling Lup’s feet into his lap and rambling off what they were doing. Barry looked at him confused as his fingers carded through her hair slowly. 

    It was she shot off a short shaky reply when they both smiled softly at her and Barry leaned down to kiss her cheek softly as he joined in re-telling of their small adventure.

\---

Barry was afraid of the dark, this was nothing new. What was new was how the fear spread over to Lup.    

She had never lived without light but could see in the dark so she’d consider herself fine with the dark until there was a cycle where she was locked in the dark. She wanted to scream and run around scared as the light went out around her, the dark now meant for her that Barry was in trouble and was scared somewhere. It might have been a secondhand fear but it was a fear nonetheless that made her go weak in the knees. A feeling she despised. It wasn’t a while longer before Taako finally found her and busted her out of the darkness and for the first time in a long time she clung to her brother like he was her lifeline.

He whispered to her and clung to her as well. They both walked slowly back to the Starblaster just leaning on each other lightly. As they walked up the stairs Taako did cast light on his hand and touched the side of the Starblaster signally that they were out of power as well. “Go to him Lulu,” he whispered before letting her do.  
She shot a sympathetic look to him before darting out to their shared room. Inside Barry was laying on the bed playing with a few of the portable lights she had out. As soon as the door flew open he looked up at her and smiled before opening an arm to her, “hey Lups.”

The waver in his voice threw him off his calm demeanor but she couldn’t cross the floor fast enough to lay besides him. As soon as she was besides him he threw a hand over her shoulder as she rested her chin on his chest. When they got comfortable they both sighed in union before Lup shifted just enough to cast a light spell that caused little firefly like objects to float around the room.

Barry ran her hand through her hair once before smiling, “Man the sun sure does set quickly here.” Lup chuckled and looked at him before shuffling closer and gave him a quick peck. She could live with being scared of the dark if it meant she could stay with Barry for as long as they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Blupjeans Chat.


End file.
